Silent Security
by Krazy Xanadu
Summary: Someone's thoughts on Catwoman. Slight BatmanCatwoman


Silent Security  
  
By: Krazy Xanadu  
  
Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Nada, zilp, zero. 'Cept the story idea. That I own, and the story itself, but none of the characters!  
  
11/3/03 A/N: Just updated to say thanks to all those who have reviewed for this fic, this is one I have that I'm proud of. I made a few minor changes like ... instead of . so hope you enjoy!  
  
**~~**  
  
Another day gone by. This sucks. I look out of the window; she is out there somewhere. Out there with that bat human. I believe she told me that she would rob the bank, hoping that he would follow. Sometimes I can't help but think that she's crazy, don't get me wrong I love her and all that...but you can't help but wonder.  
  
Ah, I believe I see them now! There she is prancing around the bat person, taunting him by holding the money in front of her. Heh, I taught her that. Oh, oo there he is shooting something at her, looks like something that I saw in one of them Australian-theme cartoons. I watch a lot of TV, since she doesn't really get home, I see her every few hours during the day. Sometimes at night, depends if I'm home. Sometimes I go out with my 'chums' and fence. I bristle at the memory of being knocked out one night, good thing she found me. I was afraid the old neighborhood dog would take advantage of me, for some reason he seems to hate me in particular.  
  
Ow! It seems the bat-man finally got tired of playing. He has her all tied up, and is walking up to her. I really hope she doesn't get sent away again, I really don't want to move in with her friend. She feeds me fish all the time! I hate fish! I prefer chicken or beef. Hmm.chicken, definitely chicken.  
  
Huh, it seems the bat got a good taste of her, if you know what I mean. Aw, it seems that he shook himself away from her, she's still tied up by the way. I'm glad I have a keen sense of sight at night, some average human would probably not even make out the figures atop the roof. Sometimes humans can be so...ignorant.  
  
I see the human bat untie her and point towards my window. It seems her fun has ended for tonight. Just as well, maybe she'll talk to me today. I love it when she talks to me; it makes me feel...like I'm her equal. Just before she comes she gives the man a hug and a quick peck on the lips and she prances away. The man stays there for a moment and touches his cheek before flying off into the night. How does he do it?  
  
I hop off the window ledge and get ready for her arrival. She hates it when she finds out that I've been watching her, but so far she has never found out. Heh he...  
  
I hear the door rattle from the other room and it swings open. I quickly go to the door to greet her. She still is wearing her costume, which kind of makes it harder for me to cuddle, it being leather and all. She sighs as she takes of her mask and mutters 'Some night...' I ask her softly what went wrong, hoping that she wouldn't discover that I had indeed been watching her.  
  
She smiles and pulls me in closer; I close my eyes in content. Then she starts speaking to me, oh I was in heaven!  
  
"My god, when will I ever learn? Does he even want me?"  
  
I eagerly say, 'Who wouldn't want you?' I then rub against her to comfort her. She laughs, oh her laughter, it so comforting when it isn't all psychotic.  
  
"My, my are you sucking up? Oh well, even if he doesn't at least I still have you." She smiles and gets up from the table in which we were on. She gives me one last rub before she heads to her room and closes her door behind her.  
  
Hmm...Indeed. She would always have me, since I would never even think about getting into one of those fights with them psycho-humans. The question is, will I always have her? I slowly creep out of my door heading towards the roof. I had some thinking to do.  
  
**~~**  
  
This is nice. Just me and the moon. I start to lay on my back to watch the stars. One might not think I'm the 'romantic' type, but I am. Those stars are just so, up there...I often wonder how they got there and what they really are.  
  
Suddenly at the corner of my eye I catch a figure swooshing down atop of the roof, the human-bat. He looks at me in an odd sort of way, most people seem to do that, when they see me with my human-like qualities. He opens his mouth to speak and I roll onto my stomach to listen, I even twitch my tail every so often to get into the mood.  
  
"You're very lucky to have her as an owner, you know."  
  
Of course I know. You'd be lucky too, if you gave her a chance.  
  
"You take good care of her, I saw you watching us today."  
  
My tail stops twitching. He saw? Wow, maybe he is more like a bat than I thought. I look up at him and peer into his mask. He makes a weird noise like a cough and a grunt and mutters to himself "I can't believe I'm talking to a cat."  
  
Well neither can I bub, heck, I'm surprised that you can even talk. He clears his throat and looks into my eyes, I try to hold his gaze, but man...for a human...he can really give you the death glare.  
  
"Well, I'll be going now. Just make sure she doesn't get into anymore trouble, you hear? I hardly talk to anyone, and here I am talking to a cat...I definitely need to get out more." with that said and done he grabs something from his belt and launches it into a building's edge and flies into the night. So that's how he does it.  
  
**~~**  
  
I clamber back inside to our room and watch her sleep. Well, I may loose her sooner or later, but at least now she still is here. I jump atop of the bed and start scratching at the sheets to make it comfortable. I then go up to her and rub against her chin. She smiles in her sleep, and pulls me in closer. I gag; I'm going to get squeezed to death!  
  
I mew silently and she lets go exchanging me for her blankets. I finally get settled and watch her sleep. Batman has a very good reason to love her, maybe...someday, we can become a family. I slowly close my eyes and fall into the darkness that comes to every one every night.  
  
**~~**  
  
I'm pretty sure everyone got who it was by the end, if you didn't then e- mail me and I'll tell ya. If you enjoyed it please review, maybe I'll do some more Batman fanfics or sometin. Thank you for readin and I hope to see your comments! 


End file.
